


chu! chu! chu!

by nihilisum



Series: dreamnap: ceo of best friends to lovers [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Sweethearts, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum
Summary: "best friends don't kiss," sapnap said quietly, his voice balancing on a tightrope. "not a lot of them... i don't think."dream hummed thoughtfully, eyes lifting to the sky then dropping back to sapnap's. he knew very well where the conversation would be going and he was happy with its journey.it was about time they talked about what they were, what they really were."i guess not.""but... my mom and dad kiss," sapnap stated, his voice trailing off and then rising. "and they kiss because they're married... you know?"dream blanked.all right, they were skipping some stages here.or the one where sapnap and dream kiss lots and lots.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnap: ceo of best friends to lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971382
Comments: 17
Kudos: 473





	chu! chu! chu!

**Author's Note:**

> dream and sapnap are teenagers, disclaimer: minors or characters depicted as minors have NOT been sexualised (because that's icky ew ew). it's all innocent and sweet and 🥺🥺 kissing and romance, no weird stuff!!

it was dream's sixteenth birthday, though the day had come to a close. the cake slice sapnap had brought him was now reduced to a few crumbs in a crumpled up napkin in sapnap's satchel – they shared and spent their own little celebration together, simply chatting and spending time, until suddenly the sky began raining down with light.

dream smiled up at the sky as the last burst of light flew passed and disappeared over the tree tops, his green eyes twinkling in appreciation for the wonders of meteor showers and their beauty, though then falling to the best friend he had to share that beauty with beside him.

he found that sapnap's soft brown eyes had already been trained on him. they widened in surprise before they turned away as quick as one of the meteors had shot across the sky. 

"sapnap," dream said through a chuckle, moving his thigh so that his knee nudged sapnap's. 

training for greatness, sharpening his senses was a necessity, so dream was no fool to seeing the concealed. nevermind that though, for sapnap was as clear as a sunny blue day, not a trace of concealment daring to hide his red ears, the colour flooding around his face and down his neck. dream also caught even the slightest of movements in sapnap's fingers, even if the boy could hardly keep them still, fiddling with his nails and flexing them out, often rubbing his palms down against his thighs.

sapnap was one to wear his heart on his sleeve. dream was also much too good at reading people too, which is why he had sapnap's kiss still pressed firmly on his lips from a few suns ago.

"so... so, um..." sapnap stammered unsurely. the brunette was never one to be so uncertain around dream.

"sapnap," dream repeated, this time more firmly, a hand reaching out and resting on sapnap's knee.

the younger boy paused and lifted his head from the blades of grass beneath his feet, meeting the same shade, though much prettier, of green in his best friend's eyes. 

dream's eyes dropped. sapnap had gulped so harshly it looked as if he had swallowed a marble. "yeah...?"

dream blinked, and they shared a small moment of silence, before he brought a hand up to his mouth and laughed, trying to muffle it and keep it inside, though failing and laughing it all out, his other hand resting over his stomach.

"what are you–?! dream!" sapnap cried, feeling so self conscious for a reason he couldn't conjure up. all he could do was sit there in despair and burn at the cheeks, while dream had his laughing fit.

"you're just–!" dream struggled. "you–!" he giggled, a wheeze slipping through. "so cute, sapnap. you're just so cute."

"what?!" sapnap snapped, his face getting even redder than before. 

dream swallowed his laughter and grinned. "you're being so shy, sapnap," he remarked in amusement. "you haven't been yelling like an idiot like you always do."

"i'm not being shy!" sapnap cried defensively.

"yes, you are," dream persisted. "you've been quiet, and you keep fidgeting, and you're all red, and you–..." dream smiled smugly and looked away, forward, up at the sky. "you keep playing with your lips, sapnap."

sapnap looked frightened. "i am not!" 

"sapnap, just relax," dream stressed with a small laugh. "here, come on. turn around." dream turned around the tree log to face sapnap, moving to straddle it, and smiled encouragely as sapnap followed hesitantly.

they sat on top of the fallen tree log facing each other. the positions they were in were special for the bets they made, the agreements, or promises, and for when they played playground hand games, sapnap singing the tunes sweetly until they turned awful when his voice started dropping. they ate lunch there, on that log, sapnap's legs swinging over the wood as his cheeks filling so much with crumbs that dream had to scold him and brush them away, the brunette whining as he did so (dream was never too harsh with his swatting; sapnap was just so fussy and messy).

"say it."

"huh?"

"come on. look at me," dream urged. 

sapnap looked up. he was all pouty, not wishing to admit that he was nervous, even though they both knew that was the case.

the air was crisp, as cold as gently falling snowflakes and whispering across sapnap's cheeks. nature sang in the depths of the trees, bugs buzzing idly and the scamper of squirrels pitter pattering up and around the forest. the night was tranquil and it was as if only the two of them existed then and there.

"hi," dream grinned.

"hi," replied sapnap, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

"do you want me to kiss you again?"

it was half teasing and half a genuine question, either the way the face sapnap made was very much worth seeing.

"because i will if you want me to," dream added, leaning in playfully.

sapnap didn't move; he might have even leaned forward a bit to graze the tips of their noses together, his hands leaning in front of him against the log. he liked it. these new touches with dream.

"dream?"

cicadas hummed songs, birds chirped in the distance. the night was tranquil.

"best friends don't kiss," sapnap said quietly, his voice balancing on a tightrope. "not a lot of them... i don't think."

dream hummed thoughtfully, eyes lifting to the sky then dropping back to sapnap's. he knew very well where the conversation would be going and he was happy with its journey. 

it was about time they talked about what they were, what they really were.

"i guess not."

"but... my mom and dad kiss," sapnap stated, his voice trailing off and then rising. "and they kiss because they're married... you know?"

dream blanked. 

all right, they were skipping some stages here.

"sapnap, are you proposing?" he asked incredulously, though the speed at which sapnap's face blew up in colour again erased all kinds of shock as he wheezed out giggles again.

"that's not what i meant!" sapnap cried, covering his face with his arms and leaning forward. "dream! i meant–! i meant that we can't just be friends and kiss! that's what i meant! dream, stop laughing!"

"you're so cute, sapnap," dream whispered weakly, bringing his arms around sapnap and pulling him close.

"jerk," sapnap mumbled, burying his warm face into his shoulder. "you're a jerk, dream..." the butterflies he had in his tummy began to flutter up and away as dream's hand crawled to cup his neck, fingertips brushing against the hair at his nape. the space buns were comfortable but sometimes sapnap wished to pull them out whenever dream's hands got near his hair, wishing for his fingers to course through the strands.

dream's chest stopped rumbling against him. the cicadas had wondered away, leaving only the breezes and distant calls of mother birds chirping at their baby birds to nuzzle in their nests.

"we can be boyfriends." 

sapnap's eyes shot open and immediately he felt warm. he lifted his head and met his eyes.

"you and me... boyfriends," sapnap repeated, his eyes all wide.

"yes, sapnap. that's what you've been thinking about all that time, right? if we're just friends or best friends or like boyfriend and girlfriend," dream chuckled. 

sapnap narrowed his eyes. "it wasn't all that i was thinking about," he mumbled grumpily.

"right," dream smirked. "you were thinking about kissing some more too," he laughed immaturely.

"and what of it!" sapnap cried indignantly, his usual spirits shining through again. "i think i should be able to think about kissing you and kiss you when you're my– my boyfriend now!" though a faint pink still stained the apples of his cheeks. 

dream raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of him.

"oh yeah?" he said, voice having a challenging tone to it.

sapnap crossed his arms too, though didn't look as confident as he frowned. "yeah."

"then do it."

sapnap scoffed and closed his eyes.

dream tilted his head. "what are you waiting for?"

"what do you mean what am i waiting for? i'm doing it right now; i'm thinking about us kissing!" he exclaimed exhaustedly, without opening his eyes, his eyes actually squishing together as he made a look of defiance.

dream scoffed through a smile. "you know that's obviously not what i meant, sapnap."

sapnap finally opened his eyes and glared. "do i?"

"fine. then i'll say it outright," taunted dream, leaning closer and smirking. "kiss me, sapnap, kiss me on the lips."

sapnap's face twitched at the dare he knew very well was coming. they stared each other off for a moment as the night continued to dawn on them, the thought of sapnap's mother being mad at him for arriving home late not even occuring in the boy's mind. all that mattered was dream and how they were there and how their knees kept brushing together and how today was miles apart from yesterday in terms of what they were now. everything else that could have been important had to wait while sapnap gazed into dream's eyes.

"you think you're so cool, dream."

"mm, i do," grinned the dirty blonde.

sapnap had to struggle to not smile.

"you think that just 'cause you're sixteen and i'm fifteen, and you're taller and i'm shorter, and that you had your first kiss in a hot tub when you were thirteen, and 'cause you're better at fighting than me, that you're sooo tough!" sapnap poked his finger repeatedly into dream's chest, exaggerating his words and glaring. "well, dream, i say screw you and i that could kiss you by myself all day!"

he had to speak boastfully and in theatrics to make sure he didn't swoon at dream's smirk. he always did admire his self assurance, and he had always found his cockiness attractive.

"well, boyfriend?" dream purred.

sapnap glared at dream one last time before his scrutiny dropped to his lips. they were pink and smooth looking, and were tilted at the corners in that amused, arrogant smile that was a signature for dream's features. 

kissing. kissing was fine. sapnap had seen his mom and dad peck each other's lips when they were in a hurry, or kiss for just a little longer when they were really happy with each other, and when he walked in on them sometimes eating each other, sapnap gagged, made dramatic throwing up noises and covered his eyes. 

he could kiss. it was easy, simple. just a quick smooch, just a small brush of their lips. sapnap could do that easy peasy!

a noise slipped out of sapnap as he leaned forward but accidentally bumped his nose into dream's. the lips quirked upwards again, dream muffling a little laugh.

"easy mistake," sapnap scowled, blushing. 

"sure thing, sap."

time slowed down.

just a little more...

he couldn't find it in himself to look at dream, vision trained on his lips.

a little more...

he closed his eyes.

more...

warmth, softness, and a smile.

 _chu!_ sapnap kissed dream, pressed their lips together, the touch sweet and innocent and a monument of their youthful relationship. it was brief, lasting two seconds – or mississippi's in sapnap's mind – before sapnap leaned away, peeling his eyes open in a fright of nerves. 

"s–see! see, i did it!" 

dream just stared at him in absense, his lips parted. so cute, he had been thinking, recalling the way sapnap had scrunched up his face just before he went in and kissed him, so goddamn cute! 

sapnap smirked triumpantly at the reaction and tipped his head up high. "i ought to think i'm a better kisser than you, dr– hey, dream! eek!"

 _chu!_ so many more little pecks of love. _chu! chu!_ brushes of dream's lips all over sapnap's face. _chu!_ cheeks. _chu!_ nose. _chu!_ chin. _chu!_ lips.

sapnap's happy giggles filled the night as he leaned forward to receive more of the kisses dream had to offer him, moving his head this way and that to take them all as his own.

"we can kiss–," dream paused. "whenever–," and again, to peck his forehead. "you want, and–" _chu! chu!_ "however many times–," lips again, this time a press just a little bit longer than before. "you want..." he whispered lastly, holding sapnap's bare, round face between his palms.

sapnap stared in wonder, blinking, before he giggled and grinned warmly, nodding in happiness and finding his head knocking into dream's shoulder.

"you're the best, dream! best at kisses and best boyfriend! and you've only been my boyfriend for, like, 20 minutes! dude, you're awesome!"

dream laughed, and kissed at his temple again. "come on, we'd better get you home."

sapnap gasped, rising from against the boy suddenly and gazing up at the sky. the moon was round and swollen at the far end of the sky. 

"mom's gonna kill me!"

they jumped to their feet and began their trek home, weaving their way through the forest and defending themselves when monsters tried to attack them. 

when they walked beside each other and their hands kept brushing together, sapnap took the leap and grabbed it, even as his face warmed up in embarrassment. regret filled him as he realized that his hands were clammy and sweaty, and dream probably didn't fancy to hold them.

"come here," dream murmured lovingly, grabbing sapnap's when he tried to back off and intertwining their fingers.

sapnap smiled at the ground as they walked. it didn't matter how much trouble he had with girls. having a boyfriend felt much nicer. 

"hey, sapnap."

"yeah?"

"one day we'll get married."

sapnap smiled and looked away.

even at fifteen, love didn't feel so foreign to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a shorter one. hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
